An Unforgetable Love
by the little elf from hillc
Summary: I love you," He whispered, she kissed him sweetly.
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter 1**

Hermione Granger of Hogwarts School of Whitch Craft and Wizardry, slowly read and reread the last question on the board.

_What 10 things did Atrtemis Edbadnald do to….._

Her mind slowly wondered to the cool head dorm rooms that she shared with Draco Malfoy, her arch eminy since her first year. But she and the head boy had had a truce on the train ride they were forced to spend in each others company. They had desided to, instead of cursing each other to death that year, they would try and get along…for a while atleast…

The bell rang, snapping Hermione out of her thoughts and back to the class room,

"Hey Hermione, you coming or are you going to spend the whole day sitting there waiting for class on Monday?" Ron yelled from the door, Hermione glared at him, grabbed her stuff and ran over.

"Honestly, when its time to leave they'll probalby have to drown one of us just to make you leave the castel,"

"Well I'll be praying it's you then," Hermione snapped back

"Will you two stop your gibbering?," Harry said loudly so that some people turned around to stare. Hermione tried a glare but broke it by laughing, Ron punched Harry in the arm.

After dinner Hermione servialy brushed away all asks for help with homework and dragged herself up to the head dorm. She was very tierd and didn't realy feel up to the noise of the Griffindor Comonroom.

She walked through the portrate hole to the Heads Comonroom and saw a shirtless Draco sleeping on the couch. She smirked and looked him over,

Nice… 

_What? Shut up!_

_Hey I'm just saying what you think!…_

Hermione blushed and quickly walked up stairs to her room to get changed.

She walked down stairs in a tank top and tight fitting skirt, pulling her now smooth, wavy hair up in a pony tail, unknown to her someone was watching.

Lying on the couch Draco Malfoy had his eyes open staring at her.

Since when did Granger get a good figure?

He mentaly strangled himself before quickely shutting his eyes as she came over. She poked him in the shoulder to wake him up, he stired but didn't wake. She frowned slightly before grinning evily and picking up the water jug on the table next to the couch, slowly she started to tip it over his head. Just before the first drop was going to spill, Draco sat up abruptly knocking the water jug from Hermione's hand soking them both. Hermione screamed as the cold water hit her, stepping backwards she tripped over the rug. Upon instinct Draco lept up to catch her, tripped and landed in a wet, laughing heap next to her.

Outside the portrate of a smiling head boy and girl, looked at each other and grinned.

"Once enimies now, best friends," the boy said knowingly to the girl, "What do you think?"

"Very much like us really," Smiled the girl

They both laughed and slowly there hands intwined.

A/N: Well what do you think? This is my first fanfic, so be easy on me. Tell me what you think pleeeeaaaassseee!!!!!


	2. Thoughts Wonder

Chapter 2

The next morning Hermione woke, to the sound of people playing quidich coming in through her open window, she cursed herself for not closing it that night because it had been quite cold, though it had now heated up a lot.

She gathered her stuff for a shower and walked down the stairs leading from her room and stopped outside the bathroom, the water was running so she went down into the comonroom to wait for Draco to finnish, settling herself into a comfy armcair she picked up a book and started to read.

Draco stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He laught thinking, again, about what happened last night with the water. He shook his head to clear the thought of Hermione smilling at him, her wet hair hanging around her face in strands, her eyes shining with laughter…

He cursed quietly to him self and walked out of the bathroom. He heard Hermione sigh in the comonroom and walked down to tell her that the shower was free, the sight took his breath away…

Hermione was sitting curled up in an armchair reading a book, a strand of hair hanging down over her eyes, she put a hand up to brush it away. Draco reached out simutaniously as if wishing that he could tuck it behind her ear, and cup her face in his hands and then lean down to her light pink lips an-

Draco cleared his throte loundly and tried to look any were but her face, as she looked up questionaly.

"I umm just wondered if…" He trailed of as he looked into Hermione's eyes.

"Draco, what it is?" Hermione asked, a bit miffed that he had interupted her in a very ecxiting part of her book, though not to mad because he had only a towel on.

"The showers free," He said quickely, looking down at the floor again.

"Oh, thanks," Hermione said still a bit questioning at his strange behaveyour.

As she was walking past him though, he reached out a hand and grabbed hers. She quickly turned round to face him.

"And…I was just wondering…well…nah…dosen't matter, you wouln't want to go with me anyway," He said turning away and walking up to his bedroom,

"What is it Draco?" Hermione said quietly, her heart pumping in her chest.

He spun around and stared at her,

"You called me Draco?" She nodded,

"what is it?" She asked again

"would you like to come to Hogsmead with me today?" He asked very quickly so that Hermione could only just catch it,

"oh…" Hermione was very supprised, "Well… I said I'd go…but I guess I could…" There was a very long pause where Draco looked at her intensly and Hermione stared at the ground only halfconsuise of Draco.

"Only if you call me Hermione!" She said slyly. Draco grinned.

He bowed lowly to her and said in a very pompus voice,

"Why of course, Miss Hermione, I shall pick you up at eleven at your quarters," Hermione laughed and walked into the bathroom shutting the door,

"Of course Mr Malfoy, what ever you want, but if your feeling a little lively you can even pick me up at ten thirty with a horse and carage. If it's not to much of a hassel. But I must warn you, I'm not cheep. You just might have to spend three galions and two silver sickles on a butter beer for me, and most proper gentelmen would buy one for themselves to so she dosen't feel to asking." Hermione said through the locked door.

"I will be shure to bring a whole bag full Miss Hermione." And with that he walked off to his room with a smile on his face and a heavy weight lifted off his heart.


	3. Astonishing findings

Chapter 3

All the way through her shower Hermione thought about Draco.

About the way he was nervice when he was talking to her, the way his usually cold emotionless eyes lit up when she said his name and the way he had smiled when she said yes. But most of all she was thinking about the way her heart beat faster everytime he looked at her, or how she wanted to reachout and touch his chest and how she wanted him to hold her in his arms and kiss her like there was no tommorow. Even though she grimanced at the thought, she new in her heart there was no point dening it.

She was falling for Draco Malfoy.

King of Slytherens, her sworn enimey for six years of her school life, muggle born hater. How much he had changed since his father had gone to Askaban, but his father had escaped as quickly as he had got in and there had been no sign of him anywere in the country. Some how the ministry thought that he was somewere in Russia, and were despratly trying to find him. All the while attacks on Muggle-borns had gotten far worse through out England in the past few months, that some of Hermione's friends in Griffindoor had lost one or more of their family members.

Since it had turned into such a hot day, Hermione decided to wear a knee lengh, denim skirt and a sky blue tank top. With some mascara and a hint of light pink lipgloss, then she put up half her hair, leaving some bits down to frame her face. She then proceaded, again, to think about Draco.

At ten thrity exactly Draco knocked softly on Hermione's door, since there was no answer he opened it slowly and peaked round the edge. He saw Hermione sitting on her bed staring blankly out of the window, her hands twisted in her lap, her eyes glazed over.

"Hermione?" Draco called softly, his sweet voice broke her thoughts and she looked around dazidly,

"You ok?" He asked his voice still low and soft. Hermione nodded slowly, then shaking her head looked up quickly and smiled.

"Sorry," She said, "I was just thinking…" she trailed off,

"Are you ready?" Draco asked, still a bit concerned about her. Hermione nodded quickly and stood up smoothing off her outfit.

"Come on then, what are you waiting for?" She said brightly and walked past Draco grabing his arm and dragging him down the staircase into the commonroom, before he stopped. And being much stronger than Hermione she was pulled back into his chest. He spun her around so he could look at her, unfortunatly for him this was a big mistake, becuause she was very close to him and he looked into her eyes. She laughted nervously and stepped away,

"What is it Draco?" she said looking at him

"Whats the rush?" He said playfully, a bit hurt that she stepped away.

Hermione grinned, stood up tall and looked at him through pretend specticals.

"You would not keep a lady waiting would you Mr Malfoy?" He laughed and bowed,

"Of course not Miss Granger right this way." And with that he took Hermione by the arm and led her out of the portrate hole.

They walked through Hogsmead chatting a bit here and there untill the subject of Hermione's parents came up.

"So what do your parents actualy do?" asked Draco,

"There dentists," Hermione replied still looking at the ground, when there was silence next to her she looked up and saw Draco had a very confused look on his face, she said, "They fix up peoples teeth and make shure that they have been looking after them." Draco had the 'oh' thing going on, so that it sujested that he hadn't understood a word she said.

"So what about your father?" she said this cautously and looked at his face for the darkness that came as she thought it would. Yet she hadnt thought that it would be quite so scary.

"I hate him!" Draco said with so much venom, "He made my life hell when he was living in it and is still trying to." He looked down at Hermione quickly and saw that she was looking at him very scared and had even moved away a bit waiting for the rest of his anger.

"Hermione, I-I'm sorry, I just I just don't want to turn out like him, and I-I…" He trailed off and looked at her a bit hopfully, wanting her to move back. He noticed that her absence was a bit upsetting and liked her presence next to him, which desturbed him a bit.

Hermione was still a bit scared that he would blow up again, but she moved back to his side and quickly changed the subject, that Draco was thankfull for.

"So, where do you want to go?" She asked a bit awkardly

"Ummm…Three Broomsticks?" She nodded and they headed off in that direciton in silence.

When they got there Draco went strait up to the counter to buy the drinks while Hermione found a table, when they were seated Hermione stared out the window while Draco stared at her intencely before breaking the uncomftorable silence,

"So… How are you getting on?" Hermione nodded, staying silent "Shit Hermione I'm sorry, it's just that ever since my father escaped from Askaban he's all I've been able to think about and when I'm with you, I just don't," He finnished looking down at his untouched butterbeer and then slowly up at a supprised Hermione,

"Well that's a reilfe…I guess…so you count me as your friend do you?" Draco was a bit dissapointed to hear that but shrugged it off casually and grinned up at Hermione,

"Hermione!" He said in a supprised voice, "You beat in all the exams last year, and every year before that! My father was furiouse, you probably beat me in every test we ever had and your asking me weather you're my friend!?" Hermione laughed and smacked him on the soulder playfully,

"I was just curious, for all I know it could just be a nother bet with some of your slytherin friends."

"Shure as hell looks like it to me!" Came a gritted reply from behind her before Draco could answer. Hermione's eyes widened and she slowly came face to face with a very angry looking Ron and a very discusted looking Harry,

"Hermione," said Harry swollowing his anger, though it was apparent through his voice, "Could me have a _word_ with you please?" Obvously not a question. Hermione gulped and turned to Draco

"Would you excuse me please Draco? It seems that Harry and Ron need to have a quick word." She said apoligising with her eyes hoping that Draco would get the message. He nodded and glared at Harry and Ron.

Hermione got up and walked into an empty booth with them, Ron was the first to talk-well, explode more like-

"HERMIONE HOW COULD YOU? HE IS OUR ENIMY! HOW-H-WHA-…" he trailed off breathing heavily as Harry elbowed him out of the way,

"What we realy wanted to ask you," said Harry being civle, though underneath Hermione could tell the was fuming, "was what _are_ you doing here with that-that _git!_" He finnished savagly, Hermione sighed and looked him strait in the eye,

"We'r friends Harry." Behind Ron made a kind of half snort, half cough, Harry and Hermione ingored him. "We had a truce and… well now we'r friends." She said this looking strait in his eye and said this with a blank face, but Harry could tell she was trully friends Draco Malfoy.

He took a deep breath, "Ok," he said smiling, Ron made a slight gagging noise, " I just want to know whats going on, just, tell us when something happens like this again ok?" Hermione grinned at him and hugged him. Ron was staring at them in disbeleaf. All he could manage was,

"As long as it's not a date!"

"WHAT?" Hermione almost shouted so that some peolple looked around to see what the golden trio was fighting about now, "A DATE?" Hermione spluttered, but some were inside her some thing stired and said,

'but you want it to be one don't you?'

"THIS IS NOT A DATE!"

"Well good, 'cause if it would be then I recommend you go to Maddam Pompfre," said Ron storming out. Harry looked pityingly at her and said,

"Don't worry, I'll make him come to some sence at lease." He hugged Hermione one more time before running out after Ron. Hermione slowly turned round to head back to the table, but when she saw Draco a tear ran down her cheak before she ran out of the shop.

Draco immediately jumped up and ran after her, the students giving him strange looks, but he ignored them concerntrating of finding Hermione. He got outside, people pushed him in every direction, talking, chattering happily among them selfs. Draco saw a flash of silky brown running in the opposite direction and he ran after it quickly, he saw her turn and run towards the school, running after her he knocked people over in his hast. He finnaly cought up with her and grabbed her arm,

"Hermione!" He shouted, he turned her round to face him and saw that her face was streaked with tears, "c'mon, lets go back to the dormatry, people are starting to think that we had another fight! And we wouldn't want that now would we?" He said with a small smile on his face, Hermione laughted a bit and nodded. Draco put his arm around her shoulders and together they walked back to the castel earning themselves a lot of strange looks from the passers by…

A/N: Hey had a bit of trouble finding how to upload chaps. but its ok now

thank you to all the people who reviewed as i said in my first chapter this is my first fic.

should be uploading chaps 4 & 5 soon but might be a bit hard 'cause i'm on holiday and we have to find internet cafes. please review

ur friend

elf


	4. A kiss to remember

Disclamer: I do not own any of this, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling. Lord I wish I did, but then I wouldn't be writing this would I?

Chapter 4

When they got back to the common room Hermione announced that she wasn't very hungry, so Draco offered to stay and keep her company.

"You can if you _realy _want to but…I'm not going to be much fun…and you must be hungry, honestly you go down and get something to eat I'll stay hear and…and read or something…" But Draco shook his head and looked down at her with a smile on his face,

"Its ok, I'm not realy hungry…I had a big breakfast, honest," Draco added seeing Hermione's doutful face. Hermione sighed and shrugged her shoulders,

"If you realy want, but not a word out of you saying that your hungry, alright Mr Malfoy?" She said finally smilling at him.

"I thought you were going to call me by my name?" Draco whined to her playfully

"Oh but I am Mr Malfoy! It is your name after all!" She said laughing.

"Stopit…please," He said, Hermione raised her eyes in mock supprise, "Your making it sound like the name my father insists on people using."

Hermione shifted uncomfortably at the mention of Draco's father and looked away. Draco seeing her uncomfortableness(A/N: I don't know if that is an actual word…well it is now!;), put two and two togther and groaned inwardly.

"Hermione," Draco whispered cautiously touching her arm, "I'm sorry, I didn't think, please...please, look at me," Hermione lifted her eyes to Draco's face and stared into his eyes. Draco's hand gently ran up Hermione's arm to carassed her neck, encerciling his arm around her waist he pulled her closer his heart rate speading up every second.

_God she's so beautiful!_

_Just kiss her god damit!_

_NO! She wont like it! She wont like me!_

_IF SHE DIDN'T LIKE YOU THEN WHY HASN'T SHE PULLED AWAY?!_

Draco couldn't argue

He brought Hermione closer still to his body and kissed her.

_HOLLY SHI-!_ Hermione's thougthts were cut off as Draco's lips caught hers.  
The kiss was sweet, short and when they pulled away Hermione's breathe was ragged, her cheeks were flushed and her heart beat a hundred times a minute.

"Hermione," Whispered Draco, his forhead resting against hers, "I realy like you." Hermione stared deeply into his eyes searching for the truth, then Draco pulled away, stepping back slightly trying not to show any emotion, one thing that he had become very good at with his father.

"I know, we're just good friends and that's all we'll every be right? Don't worry, that's absolutly fine with me." But both Draco and Hermione knew that that was an absolute lie.

"Is it? Is it realy?" Hermione said bring her hand around his neck and pulling him into a deep, mind blowing kiss.

And that's exactly what happened. All of Draco's thoughts were blown clean out off his head exept one, just one and that was the one screaming at him,

_KISS HER BACK!_

So that's exactly what he did, he wrapped his arm gently around Hermione's thin waist and pulled her closer still to his body. With his other hand he ran it up Hermione's back making a shiver go up her spine, Hermione slowly pulled away and Draco cupped her face in one hand,

"Who ever said I didn't like you?" Hermione asked playfully, making circles of Draco's chest. He studdied her face intently looking for lie, and slowly a grin consumed his pale face,

"Realy?" He whispered, Hermione nodded with a small, shy smile, looking up at Draco with hopefull eyes. Draco lent down and brushed his lips with hers, and then lifted her up he spun her round,

"Draco!" Laughed Hermione, he put her down and grinned at her still holding her,

"Yes?" He asked leading her over to the couch, Hermione just laughed not being able to find something to find tell Draco off about. He laughed and shook his head, making Hermione sit down on the sofa. Then he turned and to walk up the stairs to get a blanket from his bed, but Hermione reached out and grabbed his hand making him turn back towards her, looking at her questionaly. She raised her hand, flicked her wand and muttered a few words(A/N: I cant remember the word for a summoning spell, if you know it please tell me…anyway…onwards through the story!!!;) and a blanket from her room came flying down the stairs. Draco caught it and smiled down at her,

"How did you know?" Hermione shrugged, and smiled up at him,

"I didn't." She said simply, when Draco looked confused she went on, "** _I _**wanted it!" Draco laughed and settled down on the couch with Hermione, she lent her head against his shoulders, but Draco pulled her back with him as he lay down.

"_DRACO!" _She squeaked, "You are the most…the most…earrh"

"Devioushly, Hansom person you've ever met?!" He said jokingly buffing his nails on his shirt, "Yes I know," Hermione slapped him playfully

"No. Acctually I was going to say 'annoying person I've ever met' but I think I'll cange that to the most 'arrogent person I've ever met" Draco pretended to look hurt,

"Hermione!" He said in mock surprise and sadness, "how could you? Just when I thought you realy liked me!" Hermione smirked playing along,

"Now when did I say that?" She said putting on a sarcastic thinking face, "I'm sorry, I must have been a bit tired, but I'm shure _Pansy_ wouldn't mind it though." Draco looked shocked, and frowned,

"Just for the record, I never acctully went out with Parkenson, she just thought we were an _item_ after the ball, so I told her that we didn't but she just **never **gave up!" Draco shook his head and shuddered, "It was disgusting." Hermione laughed, snuggled into his chest and sighed.

"I don't know why but I suddenly feel very very…"Hermione yawned, "tiered," she said when she had finished yawning. Draco laughed and pulled her closer with his arm draped casually around Hermione's waist.

"That's ok, 'Mione. Just go to sleep, I'll carrie you up to bed when I go, though I can't count on that happening tonight" He said winking and kissing the top of her head. Hermione laughed sleepily and smiled up at him slowly she faded off into a gentle sleep…

Draco watched her for a while, wrapped in his arms and sighed,

_What_ _would his father do if he found out?_ But Draco already knew.

He would get rid of the destraction. Suffocate it. Demolish it. Rid of it. Draco closed his eyes and gullped.

He wouldn't think about that, no. He wouldn't, he didn't want to and he wasn't going to. Hermione was his first real friend he had had and his first real…well, he didn't realy know what she was now. Draco smiled as he thought about what had happened earlier on in the evening, and looked down at the sleeping girl wrapped in his arms, her chest gently moving up and down with every breathe she took, her pink lips gently parted breathing through them, her pink flushed cheeks.

Draco put another arm higher up Hermione's waist and pulled her closer burrying his face in her silky hair, breathing in her sweet scent. There was no dout about it, Hermione had turned into a beautiful young woman over the summer holidays and walking down the coridoor she turned boys heads, even though she didn't notice it, as well as being the definate envy of most of the girls in her and some of the lower years.

Draco had made up his mind. He would protect her by any means, by any cost…He would never let his father get his hands on her never.

And slowly with the thought of her in his head he driffted of into sweet dreams of kisses and Hermione…

The portrate to the head boy and girl commonroom, turned to look at each other and smiled. This was turning out exactly like a story they knew _very_ well indead!

A/N: Well? I was rather long, but I prefer those myself. If you don't then well…tell me if you want, it probably won't make a difference.

Harry and Ron will find out soon and Pansy will start getting suspisiouse.

Please tell me of any probs.

Elfy-one


End file.
